1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling hotspots of a vehicle light and more particularly to a method using lens imaging to control hotspots of a vehicle light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard 108 (FMVSS 108) regulates all automotive lighting, signaling and reflective devices in the United States. FIGS. 15-1 and 15-2 in FMVSS 108 respectively regulate the photometric requirements when upper beam and low beam headlamps are activated. Being a motor vehicle safety standard, FMVSS 108 also specifically regulates beam patterns of projector vehicle lights to ensure safety of drivers and pedestrians. According to the photometric requirements of various upper beam headlamps and low beam headlamps having different angles of view, projected beams of light of a vehicle light have a specific hotspot range and photometric value requirements. To satisfy the foregoing requirements, parts manufactured by many different techniques are applied to vehicle lights in this regard, for example, a structurally complicated vehicle light cover. Such vehicle light cover has a complicated optical structure to process light beams passing therethrough in different ways, such as focusing, refraction and the like, to project the light beams as desired. However, such vehicle light cover involves manufacturing technique of precision optical elements resulting in high production cost and relatively low yield.